


to live and let go

by shesintodrummers_iplayguitar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesintodrummers_iplayguitar/pseuds/shesintodrummers_iplayguitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where ashton likes luke and luke likes ashton but they can't be together because of lukes reputation (or so luke says)</p>
<p>or where olivia is bored as shit and is trying to cure her boredom</p>
            </blockquote>





	to live and let go

_no. stop it. you need to stop this. it’s not doing you any good. you can’t keep putting yourself in a situation like this. just stop it now! get up and walk away. leave before you fall for him even harder._

  
“you alright?” he asked me, his short blonde hair neatly quiffed up. his voice breaking my thoughts.

  
“yeah, I’m good” i absentmindedly fiddled with my fingers under the small table we were both sharing.

  
“it’s just cause you blanked out for a second there!” he laughed. _his laugh was so beautiful._

  
“i was just thinking”

  
“about what?” he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, while playing with his lip ring with his tongue.

  
“oh” i paused for a few seconds.

  
“you don’t have to tell me. i understand” he warmly smiled before running a hand through his hair.

  
“i need to tell you something” i blurted out before i had time to regret my words. his smile reached his eyes and he looked around.

  
“do you want to go somewhere quieter?” his eyes locked with mine. “because I’m guessing that this is something secret”

  
“oh” i quickly stood up, and doing so lifted the table up slightly. it landed back on the floor with a bang, causing everybody to look at us. he just laughed at the scene that i had caused. “okay” i mumbled before hanging my head in embarrassment, my cheeks a burning red colour.

  
“okay” he stood up much more gracefully than i did and grabbed my hand with his. i blushed a fierce red.

  
“where are we going?” i asked as he started tugging my hand as to follow him.

  
“somewhere” he replied, and i could hear the humour in his voice. after a few minutes walking in a comfortable silence, with our hands slowly swinging, we had finally arrived outside an empty classroom. “in here” he walked in, me following clumsily behind. i sat down on the nearest table. “what did you want to tell me?” he once again locked eyes with me and sat down next to me.

  
“i’m not straight” i quietly mumbled, while looking down at my hands.

  
“you’re not?”

  
“no”

  
“that’s actually really cool” he whispered before placing a finger under my chin and slowly lifting it so that my eyes could meet his. “i’m not either” he slowly leaned in, his breath ghosting over my cracked lips. my breath hitched as his lips moulded against mine. i could feel his cold lip ring against my lips.

  
“i really like you” i mumbled against his lips as they moved against mine. “i really do”

  
“i like you too” he replied, smiling before pulling away and leaning his head on my shoulder, even though he was significantly taller than me. a few minutes passed in a comfortable silence before any more words were exchanged.

  
“what are we?” i asked, my voice piercing the silent air.

  
“you have to realise that we can never be anything” he spoke “i can’t loose my reputation” he said, almost hesitantly.

  
“i know” i mumbled, feeling my heart sink. “i knew that all along”

  
“i’m sorry”

  
“you’d better go before somebody sees you alone with me like this” i turned my head away so he couldn’t see the tears freely running out of my eyes.  
“okay” he whispered before brushing a strand of my loose hair out of my eyes. “i’ll see you later” and with that he left, taking my heart with him.

  
“yeah, see you later” i mumbled to myself. “i knew i shouldn’t have said anything. this was always going to be the case” sighing sadly i repeated his words in my head. “he can’t loose his reputation. reputation always wins when it comes to love”

  
"ashton, is it?" a female voice spoke from the door frame. "are you alright?"

  
"yes, i'm fine miss" i replied looking up at her.

  
"it's just that i saw your friend luke run out of this classroom. is everything alright?" she leaned up against the door frame.

  
"yeah, everything is fine. nothing has changed"

  
"oh i see. it's just that he was saying something about 'making a mistake' when he passed by me"

  
"oh"

  
"this is something to do with love isn't it?" she smiled knowingly. "he likes you, ashton"

  
"but he said that he can't loose his reputation" i sighed.

  
"that's because he's scared" she sighed before continuing. "he's had so many heartbreaks he's scared that you're going to hurt him"

  
"but i'm not going to. i wouldn't hurt a fly"

  
"i know that. you know that. we all know that. but if you were in his position, and you had had as many heartbreaks as he has had, then wouldn't you be wary?"

  
"i don't fully understand, miss. what are you saying?"

  
"you need to go and prove to him that you're not going to hurt him. he didn't want to tell you the truth and so he used his reputation card"

  
"how do you know all of this?"

  
"because i did exactly the same when i was your age. i used my reputation card because i was scared of commitment"

  
"thank you" i once again looked up at her. "i know what i need to do"

  
"everything will be fine" she called as she walked away, her high heel shoes clicking against the cold, wooden floor.

  
"yeah. everything will be perfect" i smiled before standing up and brushing away any dirt from my clothes. i sighed contently as i too walked out of the small classroom. _i know exactly what i need to do and how i'm going to make luke understand that i'm not going to hurt him. i really do like him, i wish he understood._


End file.
